opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Preparations For The Final Fight: The Message
A group of people can be seen walking towards what looks like a temple *Three of them remain behind, while the tallest and most muscular one continues walking *The man is no one else than Ice King Shir, while the people behind him are the Frozen Pirates main members Ryo: Are you sure you recovered enough strenght? The world seems to be making a big deal out of this guy. Shir: Watch your mouth, Ryo! Ryo:*nervous smile*Sorry...king. *Shir looks at his right arm, that is now that of a normal human, then places his right hand on one of the temple's walls Shir:*large smile*Let's make this bastard come out. *Shir prepares to freeze the temple, but he suddenly gets violently kicked into the nearest large rock *Ryo draws out his sword, but he is stopped by Shir, who gets up with some blood coming from his mouth *In front of them stands a tall man with a large, white coat ????: What are you doing here, Ice King? Shir:*wiping the blood from his mouth*You should be honored by my visit. What happened to you though? The entire world kept talking about the amazing martial artist...but then you suddenly disappeared. *The one considered to be the fastest figther in the world, Fon, starts approaching Shir Fon:*wide smile*I didn't like all that attention. I also heard a lot about what you did and how you got defeated in the end. Shir:*arrogant look, but smiling*Me? Defeated? I think what you heard is wrong. I didn't lose, I accepted to fight for the ones who earned my respect. Fon: And you dare showing yourself in front of me without your famous The One form? Shir: I don't need it to beat a piece of shit like you. *Fon, without any noticeable movement from him, appears in front of Shir Fon:*wide smile*I have something to say about that. *Fon launches his fist forward at an incredible speed *However, with the help of his Kenbunshoku Haki, Shir places his right hand in the path of Fon's punch *Suddenly, Fon, in the exact same stance, appears behind Shir *Forcing his body to react fast enough, Shir blocks Fon's fist with the black of his palm Fon: Not bad... *Fon appears in front of Shir, in a crouching position Fon:*shadowed eyes*For someone as slow as you. *Fon powerfully kicks Shir in the gut, sending him flying high in the air *In a split second, Fon appears above Shir *Unable to move his body due to the speed he was moving at, Shir gets kicked once again and sent flying straight into the ground *A large crater is left after the grand crash *Despite the force he was kicked with into the ground, Shir gets up quickly *More than that, a large piece of ice can be seen in his right hand *The piece of ice starts growing, until it reaches an incredible size *Shir easily throws it at Fon, who punches it with all his might, shattering it into pieces Shir: Let's test your speed a bit more. *All the shattered pieces become spears that start flying at Fon *Fon opens his fists Fon:*serious face*My speed reached its fullest long time ago...that's why I worked more on my strenght recently. *Using one finger for each spear, Fon blocks the countless attacks coming at him *In just a few seconds, he destroys all the ice spears without taking any damage *Quickly after, Fon kicks the air with both his legs, launching himself flying towards Shir *With an excited look on his face, Shir tightly closes his right fist *Fon appears a few centimeters above him and launches his fist forward *Shir launches his fist as well and the two clash *Somewhere else in the world, more exactly, on Yonshinwa Archipelago *Katsuo, with a heavily damaged body, is seen looking at something in his left hand while he's holding the sword that contains the full power of the Enerugi Enerugi no Mi in his right hand *After a very long and exhausting fight, he managed to defeat the king of Yonshinwa Archipelago, Sakyo, and escape from his darkness Katsuo: gotta find out... *In Katsuo's left, a very small portion of a vivre card can be seen *Most of it has been burned, only a small corner remained of it, but even that one is burned black, just intact Katsuo: he still struggling to live...or is this coming from the fact Marimo-sensei's Devil Fruit is connected to this sword? The Enerugi Enerugi no Mi can't be restored unless the user dies and the sword is destroyed... *Katsuo tightly grabs the Enerugi Sword and throws it into the sea *He quickly takes out one of his own swords and starts controlling the water, forcing it to crush the sword *In just a few seconds, almost nothing remains out of the sword *Katsuo quickly looks at the little piece of the vivre card and notices it remained in the same form Katsuo:*worried, but happy smile*this mean he's still... *Suddenly, the little piece bursts into flames as well and disappears *Katsuo is left with an empy and sad look on his face Katsuo: it...what...just what happened? *Katsuo remembers how, during his fight with Sakyo, he used his Memory Lock to use Marimo's body *During all the time he was using Marimo's body, he couldn't stop crying, and he didn't understand why *More than that, all the tears were falling on his sword *He remembers how he stopped using it once he felt a really deep cut, despite not noticing any injury on his body Katsuo: few weeks ago...I felt something very weird...and then the vivre card started burning...Damn it...I have to know what happened! *Katsuo looks at the sea as tears appear in his eyes Katsuo: Did you really die...Marimo-sensei? ????: KATSUO!! *Hearing a familiar voice, Katsuo turns around quickly *The look on Katsuo's face expresses shock as he sees his friend, Mukuro, with a look on his face that he has never seen before Mukuro:*trembling*Help...HELP ME!! Katsuo: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? Mukuro: My body...no...my right arm... *Katsuo looks at Mukuro's right arm, which was mostly covered by the Kokuryuha tattoo Mukuro: My body...I FEEL LIKE IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!! *Mukuro grabs his head with both his hands and starts screaming in pain *His entire body suddenly gets covered in black flames and the tattoo on his right arm starts moving *Suddenly, out of his body comes the released form of the Kokuryuha *Katsuo is left with an empty look on his face as he can't understand what's happening Kokuryuha: R...Run! H...Hide! Katsuo:*shocked face*The Kokuryuha...is talking? *Roars can be heard between the Kokuryuha's words Mukuro: No...it definitely can't...so this voice must be... Katsuo: MARIMO-SENSEI!! WHAT HAPPENED?? Kokuryuha: Run...away! Hide...and...BECOME STRONGER!! Katsuo:*emtpy look*What are you...talking about? Where are you? Kokuryuha: THEY ARE COMING AFTER YOU!! Katsuo: WHO ARE THEY?? AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!! Mukuro: YOU IDIOT!! HE'S NOT HAVING A DISCUSSION WITH YOU!! THIS IS A MESSAGE HE LEFT FOR YOU THROUGH THE KOKURYUHA!! *Far away from the Yonshinwa Archipelago, the ships of the Espada Pirates, Oni Pirates and Mafia Pirates are seen sailing *The Kokuryuha lets out a final roar before disappearing *Mukuro's body condition starts returning to normal Mukuro:*panting*Finally...is that what your body has to go through...for a released Kokuryuha? Katsuo:*shadowed eyes*I want to find out what happened to Marimo-sensei... Mukuro:*sad face*Katsuo...you know...that he's probably dead, right? *Katsuo turns towards the sea once again, with a very sad look in his eyes Katsuo: Yeah... Mukuro: But someone like him wouldn't die anywhere else than in a battle. What a guy...being able to send you a message in such a moment... Katsuo: We gotta get away from this island. Mukuro: He said we have to run away and hide. I suppose we should listen. So, where are we going? Katsuo:*shadowed eyes, but smiling*He also said I gotta become stronger...so I know exactly where we're gonna go. Mukuro: Where? Katsuo: Let's just say his name is similar to mine and that he can offer us all the protection we need. *Somewhere else in the world, a man wearing a suit and a fur coat on it is seen drinking some wine ????:*shadowed face, but a smile can be seen*The sea is telling me that someone is coming over here. Category:Blog posts